Aftermath: End and Beginning
by Redstar Henry
Summary: They say that if you believe in death and rebirth, then it may happen to you. For Hakuno (Male), the idea seems far-fetched as losing his loved ones proved to be too much, but perhaps with a little help, he might discover that it can be possible as long as you believe it and have the heart to treasure all the loved ones you have


**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything**

**I am writing this now to solve my writer block, feel free to give me suggestions.**

**This maybe a one-shot only!  
><strong>

**This is my first Fate series Fanfic, staring male Hakuno ****Kishinami from Fate Extra**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aftermath: End and Beginning:<p>

Redstar Henry: **"A true hero does not fight for glory or fame. He or she either fights for a belief for a better future for mankind, or fight for all those who are lost, especially the loved ones."**

* * *

><p>"It is over" said by a teenager, albeit with a tone of sadness and regret.<p>

From appearance alone, this male teenager was not something "striking to look at" and the incarnation of an average male teenager. Brown hair that was not too short or not too long, just a regular haircut and nothing special. Average height and physical strength, not as strong as the mediocre bodybuilders but not as week as those who could be blown by a breeze wind. Clothing wise, it is an archetype student outfit, a brown uniform and brown shoes to accompany his ordinary appearance. It was his face that stood him out of being ordinary: pain caused by the loss of his loved ones, the suffering caused by war, disappointment of not truly finding his past and the sheer hopelessness for his future.

The boy was Hakuno Kishinami, sole survivor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War in the form of an average teenager boy.

We all know what modern teenagers would face in our modern society. Education, friendships, interests like hobbies or relationships with their partners. None should have faced the horror of war as it will take away their hope for the future and their own morality.

Unfortunately for Hakuno, he didn't have the right to enjoy the teenage life that we mostly take it for granted. Living in virtual reality that promotes killing at such a young age, living as a person that had no memories or a sense of his future, living as killing machine, it could easily result in the breakdown of a person due to adversities in life and the horrifying guilt of ending a person's life.

Fortunately for Hakuno, fate initially tried to prevent him from breaking down by giving him several persons to bond with and fight for.

One of them was his ever loyal servant.

She was an exotic girl. Her hair was as pink as bubble bum tied in 2 pigtails by a blue ribbon. Wearing a blue kimono that was borderline "revealing" with exposed shoulders, upper arms and thighs leaving little for Hakuno to imagine. Her obi which tightened her waist and her blues stockings which clung to her legs, further articulated her beauty and figure. However, it was her fox ears and tails that give her the definition of exotic.

Personality wise, hers was a combination of a trickster and a faithful wife or "Yamato nadeshiko". She tried constantly to relieve Hakuno of his worries, either cheerfully telling him to relax or giving some "suggestions". Nonetheless, her efforts were unquestionable and Hakuno came to value her not only as a servant, but as a wife figure.

Her servant status was caster and her real name was Tamamo-no-Mae.

Another one was a servant, not his but from another person that he held dear to.

Her hair was blonde and tied into an elegant bun, although a rebellious strand of hair stood out from her head. She was very well-endowed, which was heavily implied through the articulation of her "assets" by her dress. Her dress was red and antique, and it was quite daring, for there were many see through parts, especially at the lower half were her certain parts could be seen. Wielding an artistically extravagant blade and fierce emerald eyes, she was a person to be feared with despite her rather short figure.

She was proud and haughty, wasting no time in flaunting her appeal and accomplishments. For she constantly reminded Hakuno that he should be honoured in her presence. However, her kind-hearted side was valued by Hakuno and she appreciated his treatment of her. Competing for his affections, she often clashed with Tamamo, still both put Hakuno as their primary concern and protected him with everything in their power.

Her servant status was saber and her real name was Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus.

In addition of Caster and Saber, Hakuno befriended many others, from Rin Tohsaka to Sakura Matou and many others, including several of his enemies like Leonardo B. Harwey.

There was one more person however, that Hakuno found dear to, the master of Saber and the only family he had left:

His twin sister: Hakunon Kishinami.

But everything has more than one side, and for fate the other side of it was the face of cruelty.

It was the cruelty of life that took away the loved ones of Hakuno.

Near the end of victory, when Twice H. Pieceman was defeated, the Moon Cell reacted to Hakuno for his victory, for the Moon Cell claimed that Hakuno did not truly fight for the Holy Grail, declaring him as "Invalid data".

For during one battle, Hakuno did not win by fighting but by the sacrifice of someone…

His twin sister.

Fate forced them to be enemies on the Arena, forcing them in a battle of elimination. But Hakunon, rather than fighting her own flesh, and having a glimpse of what her brother could do to save others, gave up her life and sent her servant saber to him as a parting gift. No one knew why the moon cell allowed this to happen since the servants must die with their masters, all they could guess was that the will of Hakunon to protect her brother was strong enough to override the rules. Hakuno was forced to watch in horror as Caster sadly muttered the final curse on her.

Her last words to Hakuno were:

"_Do not fear my dear brother! For I do not blame you for my death but I blame the cruelty of fate! Your death is not near yet, for I see the salvation of all those who are lost in your eyes! Take my servant and fight on Hakuno! Fight to save all those who are lost! Fight for your wife Tamamo! Fight for your friends! Fight for me, your dear sister! Good Luck and farewell my dear brother! We shall meet again!"_

That was all she said before the spell killed her, a smile on her face, knowing that she had a wonderful brother.

After mourning for three days and three nights with Tamamo and Nero, Hakuno nonetheless carried on his late-sister's wish and fought on, giving all opponents an honorable death and hope that they would meet again.

But at the end, the cruelty of fate was unmeasured, for the last persons that died away in front of his eyes were his servants.

The final card of the Moon Cell was to unleash all those who were lost in the form of darken and twisted versions of themselves. Twisted mockery of the deceased. Their only thought was to kill Hakuno.

Far more numerous than them, Hakuno, Tamamo and Nero fought bravely against them but they were overwhelmed. As the vision that Hakunon saw appeared in front of their eyes, Nero and Tamamo decided to sacrifice themselves to ensure Hakuno's safety and his ability to save others, much to his grief.

Their last words were well imprinted on Hakuno's grief-sickened mind.

"_Goshujin sama! Leave this to us!"_

"_Praetor! Continue the wish of my master!"_

"_Don't be sad __Goshujin sama! We will meet again! _

"_Just as my master and the fox said! We will meet again!"_

That was all he heard before he was forced to run from the site. Tamamo and Nero, for the first time, put aside their difference and fought the oncoming horde of horror, all for the hope of survival of their treasured one. The pained screams of Tamamo and Nero filled Hakuno ears, as it meant that they also joined the lost ones, leaving him completely alone.

The sacrifice of Tamamo and Nero however was not in vain, for the Moon Cell deemed Hakuno's victory was truly deserved and declared him the winner of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

Unfortunately, the combination of the loss of his sister, his friend and his servants proved to be too much for him. His life, once filled with a small glimpse of hope, was shattered by the cruelty of both fate and the Moon Cell.

His life became one without purpose, and without purpose he had no wish.

Ironically, the Moon Cell, known not to show mercy in killing, allowed him unlimited time to think before making his wish.

It had been six days since he drown in thoughts and grief, with time slowly slipping from his hands, Hakuno still did not know what to do.

Until an unlikely person came to his help:

Redstar Henry

* * *

><p>(<em>Latics: Redstar Henry<em>, Normal: Hakuno)

'_What do wish for, young one?"_

"I don't know." replied Hakuno.

"_Don't you have a wish?"_

"How could I wish when I lost everything? What is the meaning to live if all is lost?"

"_Then let me ask you, what do you mean by everything? It is quite an abstract term, since to different persons, the definition of everything means different to them."_

"What?"

"_I ask you once again, in your eyes, what is everything?"_

Hakuno pondered for a moment before he replied.

"My loved ones. My servant and wife Tamamo, my dear twin sister Hakunon, my sister's servant Nero. All my friends, including my former enemies. The fame and glory promised by the war matters nothing to me. My everything is my treasured ones."

Redstar Henry smiled before he spoke.

"_I could see why you could triumph despite your rather poor parameters during the initial stages of the Holy Grail War. I could also see why you are so unique. Many ones that journeyed for the Holy Grail aim for fame and honour or just fight for their own desires. During this journey, they fell victim to arrogance and desire for power which ultimately became their own downfall. For you, Hakuno, not only you fight for finding your own self and past, you also fight for all those that held dear to you. Unknown to yourself, that very objective to fight became your shield against the very two things that brought the downfall of all those who are lost. For your desire to fight for your loved ones managed to bring forth new hope for these Holy Grail War participants. For you carried the hope for salvation for all those who fell, as you are now bestowed the power of the Holy Grail. The term of hero applies to you."_

"I don't know what you are talking about but what is the salvation that you talk about?"

"_The word Salvation means being saved or protected from harm or being saved or delivered from some dire situation. In religious terms, it means saving people from sins. In your case, the possibility of rebirth of all those who are lost is salvation."_

"Reviving all those who are dead?" exclaimed Hakuno.

Images of all his treasured ones, Tamamo, Hakunon and Nero floated before his eyes, smiling at him as if the calamity of the Holy Grail War never took their lives. All fallen enemies of Hakuno smiled at him, as if their animosity never occurred. To us, this was the image of a perfect world where everyone gets along. But to Hakuno, that was the image of impossibility.

"I don't believe you. There is no such thing as a perfect ending! Once a person is dead that person is gone forever! I lost everything and I don't know what to do."

Redstar Henry sighed before he spoke once again…

"_Do you believe in the power of Death and Rebirth?"_

"_Death and Rebirth signifies end and beginning, that is obvious. However, in different settings, Death and Rebirth can mean different things. For example, the set of the moon signifies death and the rise of the sun signifies rebirth; in short, the death and rebirth of a day. The fall of leaves signifies death and the growing of leaves signifies rebirth. As you can see, Death and Rebirth is subject to various interpretations according to different situations. For your situation, Death is skimpily the end of the Holy Grail War and the death of your love ones; for rebirth, if you take the final step, then you shall experience it and grasp the reward of it."_

"I still don't believe that an ending so perfect will exist"

"_You are correct, there is no such thing as a perfect ending. However, that doesn't mean that you cannot make it as close as perfect .Humans are bestowed the wisdom and strength to make their own world as close as perfect, all that will hinder them is their will to do so and their vision of their near-perfect world."_

"And what makes you think that will happen. As I said, once a person is dead he or she will stay dead!"

"_Yes maybe in this world, but do you know why that your wife, your sister and her servant sacrificed themselves to save you? Do you know why that they chose this path of death instead of living?"_

"How should I know?"

Redstar Henry sighed again. It was clear he that his patience was being tested yet he managed to maintain it. For Hakuno suffered a tragic loss of his loved ones without knowing that they placed their hope on Hakuno; The hope that only Hakuno had enough power in his hands to achieve.

"_Hakuno, while you are noble you are somewhat clueless. What is the final reward that this war bestows?"_

Hakuno pondered for a moment.

"The Holy Grail."

"_True, the Holy Grail is now yours. A very powerful artifact that grants the winner any wishes, well for you 3 wishes. Its power is ominous and it included power that transcends death. It is the very thing that your wife, your sister and her servant sacrificed themselves to ensure that you could get it. The reason is right in front of you."_

"A power that transcends death?"

A moment of realization finally dawns upon him.

"The power to revive the lost ones?"

Redstar Henry smiled.

"_I understand that you couldn't think clearly about what you had in hand. The loss of your treasured ones is indeed a horrible blow to anyone, and could destroy their ability to think due to sadness. However, some will steel themselves to continue their life in the memory of them while some will lose themselves to depression. Hakuno, you are the latter one but that doesn't matter anymore. For you had gained the power of rebirth, thus completing the cycle that your loved ones hope that you could achieve. The Holy Grail War may take away the lives of many, but through your will and desire, there is a chance that what is lost can be reclaimed. Death and Rebirth co-exist with each other. The death of one person is the beginning of another journey for him or her in the afterlife. For rebirth, as long as you believe in Death and Rebirth, then it will be possible, it is just might be in a form that is unexpected."_

Hakuno, finally acknowledged his power on hand, just briefly smiled at his loved ones vision. His loved ones believed in Death and Rebirth, and he would be the one to ensure that their wish would be granted. Not just Tamamo, not just Nero and definitely not just Hakunon, but also all the ones he encountered in the Holy Grail War.

However, one answer led to more questions.

"What about my past?"

Redstar Henry rose and eyebrow before he asked

"_Tell me young one, is acquiring your past part of your quest?"_

Hakuno nodded

"I want to know who I really am. For it is one of the reasons for me to continue."

"_A noble motive I must say. Yes there is a chance that you could acquire your past through the artifact. But let me ask you, what if your wish revealed something that will disturb you?"_

"I…I haven't thought of that."

"_You should have, as the past can be painful, just like mine. But that is a different story."_

Hakuno pondered in deep thought.

"_Young One, let me give you an advice. Even if the past is painful, it is more important to look forward then to look backwards. We humans commit sins to others or suffer grief by others. This is a never-ending cycle of life, and it cannot be prevented. However, letting it hinder us and we would never enjoy life. For the grief that you suffered, it is important to remember it to heighten your cautiousness, but not to let it hinder you. For the sins that you had committed, you should remember it to prevent another mistake from happening but not to a state which it becomes fear. For humans, learning history is important as we know what grief we had suffered and what mistakes we had committed. We must use the past as mirror for the future, but at most as reference only."_

"_I have a feeling that your past may not be well for you but I hope that it will not prevent you from enjoying rebirth. For rebirth is useless if you don't enjoy it."_

"To forget it?"

"_I am not saying that, what I am saying is that if you think that the past is quite disturbing to you, just don't let it affect you so much."_

Hakuno just nodded but took his advice.

"_Anything else young one?"_

"There is one more. You said that I am a hero."

"_Yes."_

"But I disagree."

"_Clarify why."_

"I mean, I am not extraordinary. I am an average looking person, with very poor valor qualities. I am not skilled, and this hindered Tamamo in the beginning. I am not smart or talented, and I am not a very honorable person. I even killed others. I am not a hero because I am not perfect."

"_What makes you think the hero is synonymous with perfection?"_

"Isn't that what the servants are? They are heroes of the past, and made astonishing accomplishments."

"_Just because they made astonishing accomplishments doesn't mean they are perfect. Gilgamesh, the epic hero that you met in the Moon Cell is too arrogant for his own good despite the fact that he is the king of heroes. Being a hero is not synonymous with perfection and accomplishments. To me, __**a true hero does not fight for glory or fame. He or she either fights for a belief for a better future for mankind, or fight for all those who are lost, especially the loved ones.**__ Someone may call themselves heroes but in reality they only either pursuit for fame or the thrill of being a hero. If so, then what about the soldiers or warriors that died on the battlefield fighting for a belief of a better future? They had been forgotten by humanity, but are they not heroes? No, they are. Being a hero is not about being inhuman with achievements but by trying to better humanity or fighting for their loved ones. You young one, did you not said that you try to fight for the memory of your sister and your close servants? What makes you different from a hero then?"_

Hakuno just stared and grasped at Redstar's words.

"So I am a hero."

"_I hardly call someone that fights for their loved ones and try to save others but not everyone as not heroes."_

"Why can't I save all?"

"_Sometimes you can only save so much. To believe you can save everyone is borderline idealistic. It is noble but sometimes reality could really shatter ideals. But to uphold an ideal is the way to continue life through adversities as ideal is a beacon of hope for the future."_

Hakuno finally smiled

"Thanks Redstar Henry. You helped me a lot."

Redstar Henry smiled softly. Not a big one but a small and gentle one.

"_Glad to help. My last advice is this. Fate can be cruel, but you can still live your life in dignity if your will is strong."_

"_Oh, and if you keep believe in Death and Rebirth, then you will know that it happens all around. It will happen to you if you believe it."_

"_Good luck, Hakuno __Kishinami."_

* * *

><p>On the seventh day, Hakuno, armed with his wish and advice from Redstar Henry, made his way to the Holy Grail.<p>

A screen popped up.

"**Input your wishes?"**

"_**Yes."**_

"_**First Wish: I wish to have seven wishes."**_

"**Order Received: additional wishes generated. You have seven wishes."**

To be honest, Hakuno was quite surprised that the Holy Grail could grant that request

"_**First Wish: I Wish that all the ones lost in the Holy Grail War, especially my sister, Tamamo and Nero, are revived and have no legal troubles with their identities."**_

"_**Second Wish: I wish that everyone will not be deleted and be placed in a world where we could enjoy life with a real life academy for all the teenagers to attend, including myself."**_

"_**Third Wish: I wish that everyone would cease their hostility if they are revived."**_

"_**Fourth Wish: I wish that in the future, the Moon Cell Holy Grail War will only expel the lost participants from the war instead of killing them and deleting them from the Moon Cell."**_

"_**Fifth Wish: I wish that the Earth will be restored."**_

"_**Six Wish: I wish that everyone would have access to the Moon Cell for data."**_

"_**Seven Wish: I Wish that Redstar Henry could join us in the new world created for me and my friends."**_

"**Processing inputs….."**

"**All wish accepted. Routing all power to fulfil your wishes."**

"**WARNING! For wishes #1 to #4 and #7 to materialize, you must die once again for the Moon Cell to accomplish complete reprogramming. Proceed?"**

Hakuno considered this and after considering his options, he said.

"I believe in Death and Rebirth."

He typed.

"_**Yes"**_

"**Confirmed. Good Luck Hakuno Kishinami – Victor of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War"**

A sudden beam of blue light emerged from the Holy Grail Cell and shot at Hakuno's chest.'

Like a stone, Hakuno fell to the ground. Life started to fade from his eyes, but this time he felt no pain and no fear, for rebirth shall occur. In front of his eyes, the form of his sister Hakunon, her servant Nero, his servant Tamamo and others like Rin and Leo appeared and smiled at him. They smiled as their chance for a real life was becoming real.

Hakuno might need to pay a price for it, but he did not regret it.

His last vision was Redstar Henry smiling at him.

Hakuno smiled before death finally took him.

He was happy.

* * *

><p>"Goshujin sama!" shouted Tamamo. "Please save some time for me."<p>

"Back off, fox! You already had him last night."

"Nero, don't say anything like that."

The three continued to bicker while walking to the Real Tsukumihara Academy. Hakunon, twin sister of Hakuno, just smiled at the scene portrayed in front of her. One she was amused by the group antics while she was happy for her brother for acquiring happiness.

Beside Hakuno two males walked in pace with her. One had rectangular spectacles and grey hair while processing considerable height, his name was simply Emiya or "Archer" as named by others. He was bored at the scene since the rivalry between them was so often that he found it bored that Hakuno didn't date them already. He was not a servant of Hakunon but he befriended her and Hakuno during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Likewise, he lost to Hakunon but he never felt anger against Hakunon or her brother.

Another male was also a tall one, but possessing Blonde Hair and ruby eyes. He purposefully unbuttoned the top two buttons of his uniform and displayed a "cool guy" attitude. His name was Gilgamesh, the arrogant King of Heroes. He prefers people call him Gary and after the revival he diminished his arrogance and became good friends with the Hakuno Twins.

It was more than a year since Hakuno's victory at the Moon Cell and the revival of everyone including Redstar Henry. True to its namesake, the Moon Cell Holy Grail really fulfilled the wishes of Hakuno. His friends, especially Redstar Henry, were alive and all was well. The former enemies no longer showed hostility between each other, and they got along just fine. For the teenagers, the academy proved to be their place to study and engage in social activities, a chance that they did not have back in the Moon Cell. Dan Blackmore was alive and with his wife, and they served as the surrogate parents of Hakuno, Hakunon, Tamamo, Nero, Emyia and Gilgamesh.

Life could be no better.

Until Redstar Henry delivered a chilling message:

"Hakuno, I am sorry for telling you this. But despite the namesake of the Holy Grail granting wishes, every wish may have a catch. I think that we will experience it in just a few days."

He was correct.

Weeks later, their television was filled with news of mysterious killings and gas leaks. Mana in the air peaked up, and every former servant were getting anxious of all sudden, as if an enemy was near them.

The bombshell finally came when Redstar Henry made an announcement.

"The Holy Grail has materialized and a new Holy Grail War shall begin…."

"in **Fuyuki City**."

Alarmed by this, Hakuno and his gang inquired further.

"Some students in the Homurahara Academy seem to be involved." Said Redstar Henry.

All of a sudden, Hakuno had a fear for his friend in the Academy, an idealist to the heart but downright caring to others. No doubt he would get himself involved in an unorthodox way.

Shirou Emiya

Hakuno asked his friends would they join him in his new quest.

"I will follow you as you wife as always Goshujin sama." declared Tamamo.

"I will protect you with my honour as Emperor." declared Nero.

"Can't let my dear brother injure himself, can't I?" smiled Hakunon

"I will protect you with my bow my friend." said Archer Emiya.

"Heh, can't let those mongrels harm you all." Boosted Gilgamesh.

"I will make sure that you don't get killed." declared Rin whom just join them a few minutes ago.

"I will come along." said Redstar.

"Alright." Said Hakuno "We are in this together, right? Let's save our friends."

They then left the living room of Hakuno's house and proceed.

On the wall of room, an inscription on the wall shone the room with three words:

"**Death and Rebirth"**

* * *

><p><strong>I always wonder why Male Hakuno is less used than Female. No matter, what annoys me is there is no character tag with Hakuno in fanfiction.<strong>

**The character Redstar Henry is basically myself but I am imputing something into it**

**Life is full of adversities right? But we can't just throw it away since there won't be a second life for us.**

**So treasure it with everything you got.**

**Farewell! **


End file.
